


Morning Routines

by gethinmypants



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1535855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gethinmypants/pseuds/gethinmypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick oneshot for the From Dusk Till Dawn Exchange on tumblr (http://fdtdexchange.tumblr.com/). The prompt was morning routines, yes my title is super original. It's just Richie and Seth in the morning, getting ready before a job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Routines

Before each job, Seth and Richie would start their day the same way and over the years it had become a ritual of sorts. Richie, being the early riser he always was, would be out of bed at the crack of dawn and in front of the TV watching cartoons long before Seth had even battered an eye lid. If he hadn’t managed to get his ass out of bed by eight a.m., Richie would be the one to wake him up, muttering about wasted hours of potential and never ‘applying himself as he yanked the blankets out of Seth’s grip.

Once Seth’s eyes were open and adjusted to the light, there was no way he could fall back asleep even if it weren’t for Richie telling him to get his ass in the shower. Of course, Richie hadn’t showered yet, he always let Seth go first, already knowing that he’d need the wakeup call the hot water provided.

Seth was always quick on mornings like this. There was no need to dress up or look neat and tidy for a job. They had to get in and out without any trouble. That was the important part, at least to Seth it was. Richie, on the other hand, was meticulous. His hair had to be neat, he needed to be clean shaven and his suit had to be dry cleaned and pressed. It was Richie who had first suggested that they wear suits, wanting to add a little class to what they did. Like Seth always did, he went along with the idea. Besides, he looked damn good in a three piece suit so who was he to deny the general public?

“Took your time. You do realise the bank doors open at nine-thirty on the dot, not at ten, right? We need to be there as soon as the doors open, Seth.” Richie complained. He hadn’t even looked away from his cartoons but he was already giving orders.

“Will you shut up Richie? I know, alright. I’m dressed. I’m ready. You’re the one who still has to get his ass into gear.” He barked out.

Richie didn’t say a thing; he only stood quietly and grabbed his towel from the bed. Seth always felt terrible for yelling at his brother. They were all each other had and going into a job with this sort of energy between them always made him uneasy. When Richie slipped past him, Seth put a hand on his shoulder, pulling him back. His hand went to the back of Richie’s neck and pulled him down until their foreheads were touching. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get snappy. You know how it is. I got this energy that I can’t get out before a job.”

Their eyes met but Richie still stayed silent. He had always been good at guilt tripping Seth, and it worked. It always worked because there was no one that Seth worried more about than Richie. Their entire lives it had just been them, no parent was good enough to them, their friends were replaceable. Even wives and girlfriends were replaceable. There was only one thing that was constant in their lives, and that was each other.

From everything Seth had been hearing, Richie hadn’t been having the best time since he had been in the joint. When Seth had gotten out, he could see that for himself. Something in Richie’s eyes was flat, like he wasn’t quite there but Seth pushed that aside. Richie would be alright, he just needed some time to get back into the swing of things and that’s why this job was so important. It was getting back to the root of who they were.

“Look, I said I’m sorry. How ‘bout you get in the shower and I go get us some breakfast? I’ll even get some of that Horchata shit you keep going on about.” He promised. Richie’s eyes finally lit up, a smile pulling at his lips.

“Really? Horchata? That’s what gets your attention.” Seth shook his head, pulling away. He gently pushed Richie towards the bathroom, trying to ignore the full on grin that had broken on his face. “Fine, get in the shower and I’ll be back with your breakfast.”

Without another word, he collected his keys, his wallet and his jacket and made his way out. In the middle of Texas, there wasn’t much else for them to get except breakfast burritos or soft tacos. Not that Seth minded, anything was better then what they had been surviving on so far. He ordered enough for both of them, making sure not to forget the Horchata and headed back to the motel room.

The bathroom door was open when Seth walked back in. He placed their food on the small table provided by the motel before making his presence known. “Come on, time to eat. I got your Horchata, Richard.” He peeked around the door, taking in his brother’s form. Each hair on his head was combed back neatly, the light shining off it, making it look black rather than the brown it was. Richie was dressed, suited up, tie carefully knotted. Everything was in place except for shaving cream covering his face like a white beard.

“Richie… what are you doing?” he asked. Still, Richie didn’t move. His eyes were entranced on his reflection and small mutters were falling from his lips. Panic rose inside Seth but he quickly shook it off, repeating his mantra. “He’s okay. Richie’s alright.”

He noticed the shake of his hands and the razor vibrating between his fingers.

“Here,” Seth slipped in beside Richie, leaning himself against the sink as he took the razor from his brother’s shaky hands. “Let me do it. It’ll be just like the old days.” He said with a grin.

With carefully movements, he dragged the sharp razors edge along the edge of Richie’s jaw, taking away any stubble with it. They both stayed quiet as Seth shaved each line with careful precision until Richie spoke up. “So is this what you learned in prison? You should have gotten a degree or studied. Or something. I know I would have.”

“Are we really going to do this now?” Seth asked, the razor against his brother’s jaw line. To be honest, he was just happy to hear Richie talking. For a moment, he thought he had lost him to his own thoughts. Richie had always been a smart kid, maybe a little weird because of his intense stare but he was still Richie. He always had a smart ass remark or a quip that would grate on Seth’s nerves.

“I’m just trying to figure out what you did in there. You had so much time and you didn’t do anything productive. You never apply yourself. You’ve got so much potential and you don’t do anything with it.” And then he went on and on about how Seth could have done better and what he would have done if it was him in there but Seth tried to block it from his mind.

“Shut up, Richie!” He snapped.

Of course, Richie didn’t shut up. Once he was on a tangent, it was hard to get him to shut up about anything.

In moments like this there was only one sure way to make Richie stop talking. Leaning up on his toes, Seth wrapped his arm around Richie’s neck and pulled him down until their lips touched. The kiss startled Richie, finally make him silent. It only took a moment before Richie was kissing him back, smearing the shaving cream over both their faces but Seth didn’t mind. It had been too long since they could do this, just be themselves without anyone watching them.

Seth refused to pull away until his lungs ached for breath and his heart was beating wildly in his chest, still he didn’t go far, pressing his forehead to Richie’s.

“So is that what you learned in prison?”

Seth threw up his hands, throwing the razor into the sink and stormed out. He was followed by the sounds of Richie’s chuckle turning into a full out guffaw.

“Shut up, Richie!”


End file.
